


Unstoppable Desires

by Kate_Writes



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Masochism, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Writes/pseuds/Kate_Writes
Summary: Strade wants to take Ren's dick by force.Strade wants to feel some pain for once.





	Unstoppable Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some gross porn about my favorite German man wanting his fox to hurt him while he bounces on that D. Lmao.  
> Kudos and whatnot are appreciated. <3  
> aLSO, ALSO. I am taking writing requests if anyone wants something specific.

Strade was a man of many things; he was a man of principle, of charm, of cunning deception, and not-so-common desires. Sure, killing and torturing those he brought home would always get him hard and aroused, listening to Ren's cries, hearing the fear in his voice and seeing it in his eyes did too, but sometimes… once every few weeks, those things lose their thrill temporarily. You see, he was a masochist as well as a sadist, and sometimes those masochistic desires became too much for the German to handle anymore. Often times it ended with Strade waiting for Ren to fall asleep before he would spend the night letting out the pent up sensations and desires while he roughly jerked himself off with the aid of his trusty knife and the memories of previous victims.

Unfortunately for Strade, his patience had come to a halt during the day. Ren was still awake, watching some anime on TV… and he figured now was the best time to handle the tension while his beloved fox was distracted. That's why he tells Ren he would be back in a while, reminding him not to try anything stupid while he showered. He doesn't even wait for a response as he thumps upstairs. Within minutes the shower is running and his clothes are on the floor. As he steps into the warm water, closing the door to shower, he steps back to let the water wash over him, down his body, wetting his hair. A flash of heat goes through him and there's a stirring in his groin.

Amber eyes look down at his cock as he works shampoo into his hair. It's at a little more than half-mast. A pink tongue licks his lips and his heartbeat speeds up. As a hand reaches to grasp the shaft, Strade ducks his head beneath the stream of water and lets the shampoo wash from his hair. As he begins stroking himself to complete hardness his mind starts to wander…  
Ren on his back, rock hard, with himself slowly, slowly sinking onto the fox-boy's length; giving his knife to Ren and instructing the young man to cut him as he rocked back and forth on the complacent fox-boy’s cock… Ren going through with it and leaving laceration after laceration all across his body, feeling the bite of the blade into his skin, the hot trickle of blood… Blood on the knife, a cock in his ass… Stinging pain turned into pleasure…

Strade leans forward slightly, bracing a forearm against the shower wall, huffing and groaning softly as he pumps himself. A calloused thumb relentlessly works the head, smearing the precum beading there-- the sensitivity of the glans making him gasp. A deep flush fills his face as he pictures using a third shock collar on himself, giving his Fox free reign for a small amount of time. To feel those electrical pulses racing through him, heating his blood, burning the nerves… merely imagining the euphoric pleasure has him panting hard, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip until it draws blood. _“M-Mmmm…!”_ Strade means from the back of his throat. The coppery taste has his cock throbbing. _“Mein Fuchs… Haaa… Heh, ah..”_ A grin stretches across flushed features. Amber eyes are feverish, glazed with pleasure and desire.

Precum slips over his fingers, slicing his aching length. Strade wishes he'd brought his knife with him. What he would give to feel the bite of the blade deep into his flesh, the deep crimson trickling along his skin, down the drain, smearing the warmth all over his cock. The mental image of his member covered in blood finally sends him over the edge; pleasure blows his eyes wide, lips part, and everything within Strade tenses. Soft grunts slip from him as he works his shaft once, twice, a third time; amber eyes water faintly as the first drop of cum beads from the tip-- and then he’s cumming hard, thick, hot spurts shoot from his cock, splattering the shower wall and over his rapidly moving fist. Teeth clench faintly as he works himself through the orgasm and into the post-orgasm, writhing as the sensitivity was amped up particularly in the glans. Strade hisses, slowly stroking himself with a tight fist, milking the remaining drops of cum from his balls. Satisfied for the moment, he lets go of his flagging cock to slump back against the opposite wall, willing his breathing to slow, to calm. His length twitches slightly with small aftershocks of pleasure and orgasm.

Strade licks the remaining blood from his lips and the semen from his hand. It’s delicious.


End file.
